cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Droids
Battle Droids were robotic units designed for combat. They were mostly used by the Trade Federation and the Separatist Alliance. The most famous and most common and widely used models were the B1 Battle Droid and the B2 Droideka. They were the primary and most common combat units of the forces of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and they served incredibly extensively in the Clone Wars. They have also served in many different conflicts for many years before and after the Clone Wars. Types B1 Battle Droid The B1 Battle Droid was the common and basic battle droid unit. They had a similar resemblance to their creators, the insectoid Geonosians. They had thin, near skeletal looking bodies and thin heads with long muzzles, and possessed back packs. They mostly wield blaster rifles and carbines. While very weak individually, they can pack a strong punch in groups. They are extremely numerous and rely very heavily on swarming tactics and superior numbers to fight their enemies. However, they can give off very impressive firepower and can even be very accurate at times. While not possessing problem solving intelligence, they do have an advanced and independent level of thinking. B2 Droideka The B2 Droideka is a unique design, and is also incredibly dangerous. Having a crab-like design, they have a ball like shape with a curved back, walk on three legs and have very powerful twin repeating blasters for arms, as well as possessing a flat head with mandible shaped eyes. They can form themselves into a battle and roll onto a battlefield with high speed and maneuverability before deploying, and they can also activate a shield to protect themselves while fighting in battle, though it only works when deployed. They are incredibly strong and usually rely on ambush tactics, as well as heavy infantry. They are capable of taking out numerous opponents at once. History The Separatist Battle Droids were manufactured in extremely high numbers by Geonosis and Neimoidia, and they served as the primary combat units of both worlds. Since their creation, they have served Neimoidia and Geonosis in a number of conflicts and wars, and they have also become the primary forces of the Trade Federation of Neimoidia. As such, Battle Droids became the primary fighting units in the Neimoidian colonial actions and expansions on numerous worlds. Despite officially serving Neimoidia, some private companies and even rogue planets, mostly in the outer rim, have reprogrammed a number of Battle Droids to serve as soldiers and security for these planets. One of the most famous actions for the Battle Droids came with the Neimoidian invasion of Endon, and the Battle Droid armies of the Trade Federation overwhelmed and seized the whole planet. However, despite fighting hard to hold the planet, the Battle Droids failed to hold onto the planet as the Endonians liberated and reclaimed their world. When the Confederacy of Independent Systems was formed, vast numbers of Battle Droids were very heavily produced and they served as the main and most extensive combat forces for the Separatist Alliance. As such, when the Clone Wars broke out, Battle Droids were the primary fighting forces against the Clone Trooper armies of the Galactic Republic, fighting them in all the battles on numerous planets throughout the entirety of the Clone Wars. While fighting hard and winning a large number of victories, the war became more and more one sided in favor of the Republic, largely due to the superiority of the Clone Troopers over the Battle Droids. After the Clone Wars, the primary factories on Geonosis and Neimoidia were shut down by the Galactic Empire. Even so, several factories continued making more and more Battle Droids in secret, and these droids were later sold or given to rebel forces and other clients. During the Galactic Civil War, Droidekas in particular were favored by both sides in the war, with both the Rebel Alliance and the Galactic Empire acquiring and using Droidekas in battle. In a unique case, Geonosian rebels created many Battle Droids and sent them to Kamino, where the Kaminoans were creating a new vast Clone Army to rise up against the Galactic Empire. As such, the new Clone Troopers and Battle Droids worked side by side and engaged in fierce fighting together against the Galactic Empire when they landed on the planet. Later on, Battle Droids still saw very heavy service during the War of Resistance. Maz Kanata acquired a large number of Droidekas and programed them to serve as her security on Takodana, and these Droidekas helped fight in the Battle of Takodana. Another notable case was when Kylo Ren activated large numbers of still working Battle Droids and sent them to assault Galactic Militia defenses in the Battle of Liperis, mostly to be used as cannon fodder to dry up the Militia supplies. Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:On and Off Category:War Criminals Category:Military Characters Category:Alien Category:Terrorists Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Category:Destroyers Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Determinators Category:Homicidal Category:Gunman Category:Disciplinarians Category:Enforcers Category:Extremists Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Serious Category:Hunters Category:Fanatics Category:Incompetent Category:Fascists Category:Gaolers Category:Thief Category:Genocidal Characters Category:Recurring Category:Right Hand Category:Social Darwinists Category:Guardians Category:Heretics Category:Thugs Category:Jerks Category:Lawful Category:Weaklings Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Authority Category:Neutral Category:Normal Skilled Category:Slavedrivers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Power Hungry Category:Assassin